


Nobody

by Killjoy013



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Cuties, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, FUCK NATE JACOBS, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Panic, I Ship It, Jennifer's Body is a masterpiece, Love Confessions, Sleepovers, canon sucks, gay babies, they deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: Cassie has been hurt enough by guys.Maddy has hurt herself enough trying to bend over backwards for Nate.So when the girls both break up with dirtbag boyfriends,Maddy feels lighter but lonely.But Cassie feels free but empty.Can both of the girls fill each other's void?Fluff. Femslash.





	Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Cassie and Maddy deserve better i.e Each other. 
> 
> Also, I made this 'cause I can and will make it gay.
> 
> And Fuck Nate Jacobs.

**Nobody**

Nobody By Mitski

_And I don't want your pity_  
_I just want somebody near me_  
_Guess I'm a coward_  
_I just want to feel alright_

* * *

Cassie absent-mindedly went through her gallery as she laid against Maddy, between her legs, and crinkled her nose at the old photo of Mckay's messages to her.

'We should try somthing new'

'Like what?'

Cassie instinctively used grammar when she was either curious or mad.

"Calling me daddy'

'....during sex?"

'ya'

Daddy.

Cassie scoffed and deleted the screenshot.

Maddy chuckled from her spot and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "Good for you, baby. I know I'm not one to talk but that's kinda a red flag."

Cassie always cringed and flinched away from boyfriends and quick fucks who begged her to call him that. Call them Daddy as they bent her over countertops, parents' beds, or against walls and doors, yanking on her hair, slapping her ass, gripping her hips, leaving bruises.

It was a means of controlling her. Power over her. Conquering.

Men, no, boys, liked to conquer and discard. Fuck her and leave her. Cassie was a thing to them. A warm fucktoy instead of a plastic one.

She just was the last person to know that. But now she knew better. After Mckay held her on his arm like a trophy and then blamed her for everything else, she thought she was done with everything related to love and the opposite sex.

She was partly right.

It started out at a sleepover. It was just the two of them, that was rare but Kat was with Ethan and Lexi was with BB. They were watching Jennifer's body, Jules had given it to Lexi. Maddy had the projector in her room, cuddling Cassie in their sleep shirts as they watch Megan Fox tear boys to shreds.

"That's the right fucking idea," Maddy mumbled, her lips around a cherry lollipop. Her long shirt was the same color and came just barely to her thighs.

Cassie giggled around her cotton candy one and nodded, "We should do that. Get all the girls together and make every boy pay."

"It would be fun. A good bonding experience."

Maddy said it so softly but her words were laced with the threat. Ever since Jules and Rue outed Nate as 'Tyler' to her, Maddy had finally given up on Nate. She cut him off completely. And gave him back every hoodie, sweatshirt, and gift back to him.

Nate fought back but Maddy fought back harder, meaner and nastier because she had to. Cassie could see Maddy as Jennifer Check, verbally emotionally and physically ripping them to shreds and looking gorgeous as she does so. Maddy was gorgeous. She was a Megan Fox. It came effortlessly and sometimes was all she could focus on. Maddy was-

Cassie stops her thoughts, she had been having a lot of those lately as she got closer to Mads, tried to focus on the movie when she squeaked as she looked on the screen to find Jennifer and Needy on top of each other, kissing.

Not pecks either. Open-mouthed, hands caressing and cupping faces type kissing. Cassie nearly whimpered at the display. From the angle of the camera, it looked like it could be Cassie was on top of Maddie. Cassie found herself shift and gaze linger longer than it should as she gnawed on her bottom lip.

Maddy glances up at her and smirks, "Where was your head at?"

Cassie tried to speak but just shook her head. Maddy pulled her close, "You can tell me. Girls have to stick together. Us especially. I won't judge."

"I was thinking about you."

Why would she say that? Cassie should have just kept her mouth shut. Cassie averted her eyes from Maddy and screen and focused on the pink in Maddy's bedroom, the light fluffy curtains, and fairy lights, as the other teen answered.

"Me? Well, I'm not Megan Fox but thank you. I would go full-on gay for Megan Fox."

"I would go gay for you."

Cassie really needed to shut her mouth before Maddy realizes that she-

That Cassie-

Cassie sighed at the thoughts in her head cutting through everything like the blade of her skates through solid ice.

Maddy smiled as something flickered over her eyes, so quick that Cassie couldn't catch it. She just smirked and sat up to face the blonde girl.

"You would? It would be easier. Better."

Maddy's slender fingers grazed Cassie's cheek as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Cassie's eyes flutter shut and she can hear Maddy get closer, their knees touching while they sit cross-legged on the plush bed. Facing each other. Close. Too close or not close enough, neither could decide.

"B-better, you really think so? I've been thinking-"

"About this too? You are pretty, Cass. Boys don't deserve you. They'll break your heart."

"But a girl won't? You know I'm soft." Cassie scoffs.

"I wouldn't. I'd take care of you." Maddy swore, her voice not faltering once as she stared at the other girl. Cassie was such a pretty thing. Delicada. Soft. Too sweet to be treated like she was.

"You're not serious."

Maddy grinned and leaned into her as her voice dropped to a murmur, "Oh, but I am."

Cassie's eyes hadn't opened so Maddy didn't have the chance to gaze into those baby blues. Cassie's hands were fidgeting in her lap. Her skin was flushed, cheeks rosy as she processed the offer on the table.

"What's in it for you? You take care of me and what?"

"That's enough."

"Everyone wants something."

"I'll have it."

"Say it. I need you to say it."

"I want you." Maddy declared. There was a confidence to it, as if she had been going over saying those exact words to her until they came out smooth. It made Cassie's eyes snap open.

"Maddy, I'm serious. Don't joke about Love. I can't afford another heartbreak. You're too good to be true. This is-"

Maddy had enough of this. She took charge and connected her lips. They were softer than Nate's ever was, fuller too, the feeling made Cassie relax and Maddy harden her resolve to be with Cassie.

Cassie whines into the kiss. Maddy faintly tasted like cotton candy and lip gloss. It wasn't aggressive, didn't feel like it was a thing in a checklist so they could fuck. It was meant to be savored. And Cassie was drunk on Maddy with one kiss. She was drowning in it. Something flickered in her heart.

Maddie laid a warm hand on her pale thigh as she tilted her head and deepened the kiss. She wanted more of Cassie. Wanted all of Cassie. Wanted to let Cassie know she was more than anyone who's ever touched her.

Her hands caressed the rosy cheeks, nails skating over skin making goosebumps rise. Cassie whimpers into the kiss as Maddy licks into her mouth slowly. Cassie lays down among the pillows letting Maddy settle between her legs.

It feels too good and too much. She doesn't realize she's sniffing until Maddy pulls away from her lips to wipe away the tears.

"Mad-oh, Maddy, I-i uh-"

"It's okay. You're okay. Just say the word and I'll move away. Forget this happened. Say no and I'll stop. I promise."

Cassie shakes her head and tries to stop the tears. Maddy is treating her like no one else is. Not expecting anything from her.

"I've done this before. I thought I really liked Mckay and-"

"I'm not Christopher McKay. Do I look like Mckay to you?"

"Maddy."

"Cassie."

"I'm serious."

"I am too. Try it out. Let me take care of you, baby. Please?"

Maddy wasn't a please person. Everyone knew this. She was 'come the fuck on and give it to me' person. But for seemingly for Cassie, she would be a 'please' person. Maddy knew her. Really knew her. Maybe, just maybe...

"Maddy?" She said quietly.

"Yes, Cassie?"

"Just treat me right, okay? I trust you, so please treat me right." Cassie whimpered, her bottom lip kiss-swollen and eyes on her hands. Maddy tilted Cassie's chin up, using her hand to make Cassie look her in the eye. Maddy would take care of her. Better than anyone did. Maddy laid a soft and brief kiss on lips before replaying, forcing every bit of promise in words.

"I will."

* * *

> _And I know no one will save me_  
_I just need someone to kiss_  
_Give me one good honest kiss_  
_And I'll be alright_

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you totally should comment and leave kudos so I know what you like and don't like. Constructive criticism and/or commentary is super helpful and appreciated! Thanks for reading!
> 
> KJ
> 
> P.S If this gets enough feedback, I'll add to it.


End file.
